


Picnic Date

by TalkingCandyBar



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: I really love these two ok?, M/M, Romance, gaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingCandyBar/pseuds/TalkingCandyBar
Summary: Fan and MePhone4s hanging out and being in a relationship
Relationships: Fan/MePhone4s
Kudos: 4





	Picnic Date

**Author's Note:**

> Uuugh I'm terrible at titles and summaries!!! Anyways, I hope you guys like this short fanfic or whatever

Fan and MePhone4s where located at the park. Fan was taking pictures with his own MePhone, taking pics at the beautiful lakes around the park and some pics of him with his boyfriend, MePhone4s. MePhone4s teleported picnic items here so they could have a relaxing time.

* * *

**Fan:** Woah MePhone4s! Where'd you get all this stuff from?

 **MePhone4s:** Teleported them here!

 **Fan:** Looks amazing! I can't wait to start eating and get to know about you more!~

MePhone4s slightly blushed then walked Fan over to the picnic area so they could have lunch together. MePhone4s searched in the basket and pulled out two sandwiches. He tossed a sandwich to Fan which Fan of course, failed to catch it.

 **MePhone4s:** _*covers mouth in shock*_ S-sorry! I thought you could catch...

 **Fan:** Hehe... I'm not so good with catching.... _*rubs back of head*_

Fan picked up his sandwich off the ground, luckily it was shield with a plastic cover so he could eat it safety without worrying about germs. The two of them ate and where talking, MePhone4s hadn't really been so close to someone to talk about himself. MePhone4s blushed as Fan scooted closer to him to take a picture of them two eating.

 **Fan:** Cheeese!!! 

***Snap***

Fan smiled as he looked at the picture. The photo was beautiful and perfect indeed. Fan felt sorta warm when he was around MePhone4s. Curious, Fan put his hand onto MePhone4s screen, it was hot!

 **Fan:** You're pretty hot... Are you burning up?

MePhone4s heard that word _hot_ nobody called him hot before. MePhone4s screen continued to burn up. Fan started to panic then immediately searched in the basket, trying to find anything to cool him down.

 **Fan:** Are you malfunctioning?! Why are you so hot!?

MePhone4s touched his screen face and realized he was hot! MePhone4s waved his hands for Fan to stop worrying.

 **MePhone4s:** It's alright! I'm not malfunctioning so stop worrying!

-

Fan stopped searching for something to cool him down then gazed at the phone.

 **Fan:** O-oh... Then what was that all about?

 **MePhone4s:** _*sighs*_ I just felt.... Warm whenever I'm around you... Nobody has ever been this close to me and I never really had a... _boyfriend_ before... Or any friends for that matter... What I'm saying is that.... I lo-

Fan kissed MePhone4s on his lips. Fan felt the phones screen getting warming each second so he stopped as he didn't want him to burn out.

 **Fan:** I feel the same way~ _*smiles*_

MePhone4s smiled at him back. He was glad he had Fan here by his side.

Fan was glad he had MePhone4s by his side. Always protecting him from anything dangerous or could harm him. He really did had a bodyguard by his side!

-

 **MePhone4s:** Want to continue this... _date?_

Fan blushed, this really was a date! It sure does felt like it.

 **Fan:** _*nods*_ Of course~

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty short fanfic... I did this so I could practice at writing more and I love this crackship and always wanted to write about them :v


End file.
